


Friendship can be found in foxes

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mild femslash, Multi, Onesided Marinette/Lila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lila meets Chloe for the first time, all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship can be found in foxes

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Lila/Marinette so badly I just had to write this. I blame tumblr fanart and myself.

It was mostly guilt that made Marinette agree to become friends with Lila. Marinette blamed herself that she could let her jealousy blow up like the way it did, and she ended up hurting Lila in the process.

Predictably, right after the Volpina incident, Lila starts to deny ever associating with Ladybug. Even going so far as to say she's not a 'real superhero' and that she doesn't deserve her fame. 

Alya gets angry at Lila for hating on Ladybug. Alya gets angry at Marinette when Alya finds out that she's friends with Lila. But they both worked it out once they talked. Marinette explaining that it does bother her but 'Ladybug did humiliate Lila and that she feels bad for her' Alya defends Ladybug but begrudgingly agrees to disagree. 

Their friendship consisted mostly of Lila ranting to Marinette about Ladybug. Once they finally ran out of things to talk about, Lila brings up Adrien and soon finds out about Marinette's crush. Lila smirks and plays wingwoman for the two, saying that she's over Adrien.

Lila teases (tortures) Marinette over her crush relentlessly but eases up whenever they're both alone. Sometimes they're at Marinette's house, playing video games on Marinette's computer. Mostly they were at Lila's Aunt's place, watching movies and planning their next trip to the mall. 

It wasn't so bad, Marinette tells herself, being friends with Lila. Once Lila starts talking about a topic she's proud of, she doesn't stop until she's blatantly making up stuff for Marinette's benefit. Marinette's favorite story was the one with the wolf and puppy at the animal clinic. 

Marinette likes Lila's Aunt because she makes the best chicken wings and her ability to call 'bullshit' on one of Lila's stories. She also likes embarrassing Lila by letting Marinette flip through Lila's old baby photos. 

Lila won't admit that she likes Marinette's Dad and reminds her of her own dad, when he was alive. Lila finds herself liking Marinette's smiles and laughs when she caught her doing so.

Marinette feels less guilty and in the beginning it was guilt that fueled their friendship for her but now, she can call them to be very close friends.

When Lila meets Chloe for the first time, all hell breaks loose. 

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that those two would just not get along but it did surprise Marinette how they didn't meet and fight sooner. 

Chloe is a big Ladybug fan so far as to cosplay her in her spare time. So when Lila starts going on one of her Ladybug hate rants, Chloe overhears and starts talking a mile a minute in front of Lila. They insult each other's intelligence and there was a few choice curse words thrown in.

Adrien tries to get in between them, asking both to calm down but gets pushed out of the way. Marinette looks over to Adrien and asks if he's alright, Adrien gives Marinette a small apologetic smile. Marinette sometimes forgets that Adrien and Chloe are childhood friends. 

Marinette tries to calm Lila, she does it by holding Lila's wrist and standing beside her. Lila falters and pauses until Chloe makes a sarcastic comment about Marinette and that was it for Lila. Her face goes red and she lunges for Chloe. Marinette could have imagined Lila as a fox again, pouncing and growling. 

In the end, Marinette holds back Lila and Adrien does the same for Chloe. Both were still breathing heavily but Lila stops wriggling, in case she accidentally hurts Marinette.

Marinette doesn't try to lecture Lila. They already heard plenty from the principal. She takes Lila home and they both eat ice cream and watch The Incredibles. By the end, Lila's tub of ice cream is licked empty and she's snoring in Marinette's ear. Both of them cuddling on the couch, Tikki sleeping in Marinette's purse with her own smaller tub of strawberry ice cream, Marinette slumps on the sofa and closes her eyes, a smile on her lips.


End file.
